greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nerull
| domini = Inganno, Male, Morte | domini5 = Morte | arma preferita = Falce }} Nerull è la divinità Flan della Morte, dell'Oscurità e del Mondo dei Morti. Descrizione Nerull è rappresentato solitamente come un cadavere mummificato quasi scheletrico che porta una veste con cappuccio, ha la pelle color rosso ruggine, spessi capelli verdastri e denti e unghie di un color verderame. Porta un bastone chiamato Mozza-vita che a suo comando fa apparire la lama di una falce fatta di energia scarlatta. Nerull vola tra i cieli, e uccide sia i viventi che i non morti polverizzandoli con un semplice tocco del suo dito ossuto. Relazioni Nerull ha delle tenui alleanze con Faluzure e Hextor. Egli rispetta Incabulos, che inizia il lavoro che poi Nerull completa, ma non ha nulla a che fare con lui e i loro sacerdoti non cooperano a meno di fronte di un nemico comune. Il Nemico di ogni Bene ha sponsorizzato l'ascensione a divinità del suo seguace mortale Kyuss. Nerull cerca di distruggere e riassorbire il potere di Mellifleur, che rubò dell'energia divina che doveva andare verso uno dei servitori di Nerull. Si dice che Nerull uccida Obad-Hai ogni inverno. Nerull possiede la capacità di evocare tre demodand di grande potenza, che lo servono poiché lo temono. Adoratori Nerull è la divinità protettrice di coloro che anelano al male per il proprio divertimento o per il proprio guadagno. La maggior parte della gente comune non lo adora ed anzi è molto temuto. Quelli che lo venerano per placarlo attirano solamente la sua attenzione. I fedeli di Nerull credono che saranno premiati per ogni atto di omicidio commesso, poiché agli occhi del Mietitore ogni cosa vivente è un abominio. Alcuni dei contadini del vecchio Grande Regno venerano Nerull tramite dei riti minori, e chiedono un passaggio sicuro per le anime dei defunti. Tra i Flan e nell'Antica Fede, Nerull è a volte considerato Dio dell'inverno. Il Mietitore è uno dei patroni della Società Cornuta e del Regno Bianco, e si pensa che per sua volontà si aninimino gli annegati. Una versione primitiva di Nerull è adorata dai quaggoth. Chierici I chierici di Nerull sono temuti in tutte le terre in quanto assassini freddi e calcolatori. Sono riservati e spesso solitari. Quando non sono in incognito, si vestono nella stessa tonalità rosso ruggine delle ossa del loro dio. Coloro che vorrebbero diventare sacerdoti di Nerull devono subire un arduo rito di iniziazione che culmina nell'essere sepolti vivi per un certo tempo. I seguaci di Nerull profanano tombe in cerca di conoscenze perdute e creano culti che possano offrire cibo a vampiri e altre creature non morte. Alcuni chierici conosciuti di Nerull sono: Delglath, Jipzinker, Andrade Mirrius, Guiliana Mortidus e Nezmajen Artefatti e Reliquie Alcuni artefatti, oggetti magici e reliquie sono associati a Nerull. *L'Incensiere dell'Ultimo Respiro: questa reliquia è un incensiere simile a una palla di ferro bucata. Invece di bruciare l'incenso, i seguaci di Nerull lo riempiono di polvere di gemme. Quando iniziano a bruciare crea una pericolosa nube con diversi effetti in base al tipo di polvere di gemma bruciato. *Il Tabarro del Disincarnato: questa reliquia è un tabarro che permette al portatore di essere portato sul Piano Etereo a comando. *La Mazza e il Talismano di Krevell: Krevell è stato uno dei sacerdoti di Nerull più potenti e temuti, e i suoi oggetti hanno acquistato sorprendenti poteri. La Mazza ha il potere di rianimare i morti e di risucchiare l'energia, mentre il Talismano ha il potere di paralizzare. Un sacerdote di Nerull che possiede entrambi questi artefatti guadagna poteri ancora più strabilianti. Reame Nerull abita a Carceri, o nel suo strato più esterno o nel suo strato più interno. Secondo alcune fonti, il suo regno è chiamata la Cripta ed è una città abitata da morti e non morti. Lì, Nerull frequenta immondi di ogni genere, che vagano nel regno divorando le anime stridenti intrappolate sotto il potere di Nerull. Secondo altre fonti, il suo regno è Necromanteion, ed è descritto come una cittadella scolpita da ghiaccio nero, dove le anime dei morti sono intrappolate all'interno delle pareti, dei soffitti e dei pavimenti. Chierici demoniaci effettuano contorti esperimenti e recitano litanie agghiaccianti. Il Trono di Nerull si trova un ampio salone chiamato il Tempio Nascosto, e si mormora che orrori ancora più indicibili siano nelle sue gallerie. A differenza dei molti abitanti della Prigione Rossa, Nerull non è stato bandito su Carceri; vive lì perché gli piace. Templi e Rituali Come si addice il dio delle tenebre e del mondo dei morti, i templi di Nerull sono nascosti e in genere sotterranei, tranne nelle terre più malvagie. Brulicano di non morti e sono ottimi posti per trovare incantesimi di necromanzia senza che nessuno faccia domande. Un posto abbastanza vile da ospitare apertamente dei templi del Nemico di ogni Bene è Rel Astra. Altri culti ben noti di Nerull includono il Falcetto Assolto di Greyhawk, che mira a minare la chiesa di St. Cuthbert. L'Oscurità della Mezzanotte, culto attivo nelle ex terre Aerdy, è guidato da una figura misteriosa conosciuta come il Falcetto Nascosto. Sotto Castel Greyhawk, dei seguaci di Nerull hanno combattuto una guerra sotterranea contro seguaci di Vaprak. Nei Possedimenti dei Principi del Mare, dei cultisti di Nerull hanno come obiettivo la distruzione di Jeon II. Recentemente questo culto è stato responsabile di una serie di omicidi estremamente misteriosi, macabri e spaventosi di servitori del bene; eccetto questa serie di omicidi, si sono tenuti estremamente segreti e riservato. I servizi religiosi a Nerull sono cose agghiaccianti eseguite nell'oscurità assoluta, e comprendono litanie di paura e sofferenza. L'Omicidio è eseguito come omaggio al Mietitore. In quanto divinità della morte ha molteplici rituali funerari. Molte delle sue preghiere sono recitate al passato, anche se si tratta di un evento non ancora successo. Giorni Sacri Nerull ha poche festività conosciute: * Il Festival della Luna di Sangue: La Notte dell'11 di Freddoloso è particolarmente sacra per Nerull. Galleria Divinità - Simbolo Sacro di Nerull 2.jpg|Il Simbolo di Nerull in Dei e Semidei Bibliografia *Peter E. Aperlo. "Tetrastilo." Dragon & Dungeon Magazine #11. Capezzano Pianore, LU: Nexus Editrice, 2005. *Walter M. Bass, Jack Barker, Roy Rowe, Louis Prosperi e Tom Prusa. Treasures of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, Inc., 1992. *Andy Collins e Bruce R. Cordell. Liber Mortis. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *Steven Conforti, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Jesse Decker. "The Spire of Long Shadows." Dungeon Magazine #130. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2006. *Jeff Grubb, David Noonan e Bruce R. Cordell. Manuale dei Piani. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Gary Gygax. Artifact of Evil. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1986. *-----. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon Magazine #71. Lake geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Jason H. Haley. "The Allure of Evil." Dragon Magazine #361. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. Disponibile online: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/drfe/20071112 *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Ari Marmell, Anthony Pryor, Robert J. Schwalb e Greg A. Vaughan. Drow of the Underdark. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. *Colin McComb. On Hallowed Ground. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Eric Menge. "Power Groups: Druids of the Old Faith." Wizards of the Coast. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2008. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=lg/lgpg/20080122a *Blake Mobley e Timothy B. Brown. Greyhawk Ruins. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Erik Mona. "Baklunish Delights (Part One)." Oerth Journal #3. Council of Greyhawk, 1996. Disponibile online:http://www.greyhawkonline.com/canonfire/OJ_03.pdf *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Douglas Niles e Carl Sargent. The City of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *Rich Redman, Skip Williams e James Wyatt. Dei e Semidei. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2004. *Sean K. Reynolds, Frederick Weining e Erik Mona. "Blood of Heroes." Living Greyhawk Journal #3. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *-----. Iuz the Evil. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *-----. Ivid the Undying. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, unpublished. Disponibile online: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/dnd/downloads *Jonathan Tweet, Mike Donais, Skaff Elias e Rob Heinsoo. Manuale delle Miniature. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2004. *James M. Ward. Greyhawk Adventures. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. *Sam Wood. "Window on the World." Dragon Magazine #290. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *Wizard RPG Team. Player's Handbook - Manuale del Giocatore. Correggio, RE: Asmodee Italia, 2017. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Divinità Maggiore Categoria:Pantheon Flan